Anthen
by Haru no hana
Summary: Red Cross... um nome que propagava o medo. Azlain, uma orfã cuja os pais foram vitimas do clã negro. E agora que a R.C. está atras de Azlain, conseguira ela sobreviver? Por que a pergunta que niguem consegue responder é... Quem sou eu?
1. Red Cross

Minha primeira fic de rag XD espero que não esteja tão ruim, eu jogava RO, mas parei, entao conto com a ajuda de vocês para ter alguma idéia do que fazer

Minha primeira fic de rag XD espero que não esteja tão ruim, eu jogava RO, mas parei, entao conto com a ajuda de vocês para ter alguma idéia do que fazer... para aqueles que nunca jogaram ou ouviram falar de RO. É um RPG online, eu vou explicar tudo não se preocupem.

**Anthem.**

**Capitulo 01: Red Cross.**

O céu escuro denunciava uma tempestade a caminho, mas nem por isso ele iria desistir de sua meta. Estava determinado a cumprir o que quer que tenha planejado aquela tarde chuvosa e fria. Sua meta...?

Albert DiPadori estava sentado juntamente com sua esposa Helena DiPadori à mesa de jantar, a mulher possuía cabelos compridos e do mais brilhante e belo prata. Seus olhos cor de mel cintilavam conforme seu sorriso aumentava olhando seu marido lutar para cortar um pedaço de carne em seu prato.

Não que ela cozinhasse mal, pois naquela noite o cozinheiro era ele. Albert era o contrario de sua esposa. Seu cabelo era curto e cacheado, e seus olhos negros negros, assim como o cabelo. Ele tinha um pequeno bigode enfeitando seu rosto e um par de óculos também. Tentava cortar desajeitado o pedaço de carne a sua frente, mas assim que ouviu a suave risada de Helena desviou sua atenção da comida e a observou.

"Deveria ter escolhido uma carne mais macia Al" Ela disse entre risadas. Albert corou e estufou o peito ainda segurando o garfo nas mãos.

"Não tive culpa! Aquele mercador disse que era de Peco Peco, e sabe como tenho um fraco pela carne de Peco Peco" Ele respondeu defensivamente. Olhando um tanto ofendido para sua esposa que voltara a rir, piscando inocentemente.

"Então me deixava cozinhar!" Ela voltou a dizer depois de ter se acalmado. Albert voltando a sua refeição... preferiu não notar que o prato de sua esposa ainda estava intocado. Ou talvez notasse...

"Coma Helena. Precisa se alimentar por dois agora" Ele respondeu alguns segundos depois. Apontando o garfo que ainda continha um pedaço de comida preso aos dentes para ela.

Com esta constatação, Helena baixou a cabeça e ficou olhando a sua barriga com interesse crescente. Sim, estava grávida e logo daria a luz a uma criança filha de Albert. Não tinha duvidas de que ele seria um bom pai, o amava mais que tudo no mundo. Tentou sorrir para ele no entanto seus lábios não se mexiam...

Albert observava Helena pelo canto do olho. Ela sabia alguma coisa que ele não. Poderia ter alguma coisa a ver com _aquilo?_

"Helena, o que está lhe incomodando?" Ela desviou o olhar da própria barriga e ficou encarando um canto qualquer do chão. "Olhe para mim Helena" Albert disse com autoridade na voz.

Se fosse mesmo _aquilo_... então tinha muitos motivos para se preocupar. Como infelizmente previra, quando ela voltou a olhar para ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

"O Assassino virá hoje a noite Al" Desta vez Helena sorriu. "Se algo acontecer conosco Al, saiba que eu te amo"

"Nada vai acontecer conosco Helena" Albert disse alcançando a mão de sua esposa por cima da mesa. Ele não deixaria nada acontecer com ela, nem com seu bebê. Faltavam apenas algumas semanas para o nascimento previsto da criança, e até lá ele tinha que manter sua esposa segura custe o que custar. Não podia pedir apoio a policia, não. Moravam na cidade de Morroc e duvidava que os cavaleiros, que eram poucos naquela cidade se prontificassem a defende-los quando muitos outros magnatas precisavam de "socorro" naquela cidade impregnada de ladrões, assassinos e baderneiros.

Ele e Helena eram apenas mercadores, não muito poderosos nem ricos, mas sustentavam bem a sua pequena família que logo seria de três.

Seria, se em uma noite fatídica Eles não tiverem aparecido. Agora teriam que lidar com aquele impiedoso clã. Os Red Crosses (cruzes vermelhas). No começo era uma maravilha, Albert se juntara ao clã ao passo que Helena se negara. A única coisa que o líder do clã, Hades, como era conhecido, um exímio Lorde Cavaleiro que superara a todos os seus iguais em poder, era que os DiPadori vendessem algumas mercadorias.

Helena tentara avisa-lo de que aquilo era perigoso. Hades não era confiável, ele os usaria depois se livraria deles, e foi quase isso que aconteceu. Albert descobriu por coincidência que os Red Crosses trilhavam no caminho das sombras. Caminhos que nem mesmo alguns monstros das trevas se atreviam. Alguns Criadores alquimistas e Arquimagos faziam experiências em humanos, com espécimes e cobaias vivas, capturadas pelos outros membros do clã. O que Albert era ordenado a vender era nada mais que os "restos" destas experiências.

Olhos cristalizados de gato, adagas adornadas belamente, que apenas suspeitava pertencer a Sohees capturadas. Os pobres monstros viúvas não podiam nem ao menos se defender das garras dos humanos. Eram almas que esperariam a eternidade pelo seu amado, se guardando para eles na cidade abandonada de Payon, a vila dos mortos. Dentre outros itens. Alguns dias depois, um dos criadores do clã, que estava trabalhando no desenvolvimento de uma espécie de homúnculo se ofereceu para ajudar Helena a engravidar. Visto que ela era estéril.

Albert e sua esposa não podiam estar mais felizes, Albert inclusive disposto a por para trás suas descobertas horrendas se lhe fosse concedido um filho. Um único filho. Obviamente não contara a Helena na época sobre suas descobertas, fizera isso algumas semanas mais tarde, quando já era impossível reverter os danos.

Helena teve que passar alguns dias no laboratório dos alquimistas do clã. Quando voltou, pálida e fraca não se lembrava de sua estadia lá... com isso Albert começou a desconfiar do pior, do mais cruel.

O filho em sua esposa não era dele, disso ele tinha certeza. Mas mesmo biologicamente não fosse dele, a esposa ainda era, e o que fosse dela era dele também, então não ligou, grande erro. Quando Helena descobriu, pelo próprio Albert o que faziam na Red Cross, quis se desligar do clã. Mas Hades não permitiu... Então a única solução foi se esconder... Até hoje pelo menos estavam seguros.

"Albert Albert... continua caducado como sempre" Ouviram uma voz chama-los, quebrando o momento entre os dois casados. Helena e Albert se levantaram rapidamente, Albert fez menção de sacar sua espada, que estava firmemente atada a sua cintura, mas uma dor intensa se espalhou pelo seu braço. Olhando para o lado, seus olhos negros encontraram os verdes escuros do assassino.

"Albert!" Helena gritou, mas não se atreveu a se mexer para acudir seu marido. Estava em uma posição difícil, os olhos de Albert a mandando correr, enquanto o sorriso sadonico do assassino a prendia no lugar.

O sangue de Albert escorria viciosamente da Katar, arma utilizada por um assassino, que consistia em uma espécie de lamina presa à mão, que ainda estava alojada no braço do mercador. O assassino ainda sorria.

"Por que logo você Zedas?" Albert perguntou tentando ignorar a dor e as lagrimas nos olhos da esposa.

"Por que eu quis vir Al." Foi a resposta simples do assassino. O rosto confuso de Helena manchado de lagrimas o fez sentir uma pontada de arrependimento, coisa que ele já sentia até por demais. "Por que se fosse outro, levaria a criança embora." Assim que essas palavras deixaram sua boca, Helena e Albert tiveram seus corações cortados por alguns instantes.

"Eles querem nosso bebê?!" Helena gritou agarrando a sua barriga e chorando ainda mais.

"Exato... mas ainda assim eu devo matar vocês" Zedas disse. Seus olhos verdes de repente assumiram um tom mais sombrio. Ele não estava nem um pouco feliz em ter de matar essa família, mas trabalho era trabalho... o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era poupar a vida da criança das garras da Red Cross.

"Salve nosso bebê" Soluçou Helena. Acariciando compulsivamente a barriga. Albert seguia cada movimento dela com os olhos.

"Hn..." Depois disso... tudo virou escuridão... A janta do casal esquecida em cima da mesa, assim como os corpos de Helena e Albert DiPadori jaziam no chão. Helena com um enorme corte na barriga, manchando seu vestido amarelo comum as mercantes de sangue. Não mais protuberante devido a gravidez. Cabelos prateados espalhados pelo chão. Ao lado dela, segurando a mão dela, Albert ainda com os olhos vidrados na esposa... mesmo na morte não queria tirar os olhos dela.

A Alguns quilômetros dali.

Um assassino de olhos verdes escuro e cabelos da mesma cor, enrolado em uma capa espessa para se proteger da tempestade que se seguia, carregava nos braços um embrulho pequeno, mas que aparentava estar vivo. Ele baixou os olhos até a criança e murmurou.

"Azlain... não quero saber quem você é... considere agora minha divida com seus pais paga"


	2. Callifissen

Anthen

**Anthen.**

**Callifissen.**

Zedas Rincher era um assassino renomado. Alto, sua presença em si já era impositora... no entanto o que mais afetava o seu ar de poder e lhe dava uma aura que ousava devorar quem quer que estivesse em seu raio de visão com presas famintas em ambas suas mãos, suas Katares, era o par de olhos verdes escuros que cintilavam com uma proeza maestrica que conduzia certa eletrecidade.

Sua visão em si era uma coisa rara, pois como um assassino, preferia muito mais as sombras que os campos abertos onde sua forma estava exposta a ataques frontais. Como um assassino, ser capaz de se fundir com as sombras era uma das coisas mais essenciais que garantiam a sobrevivência dele mesmo, e daqueles cuja a profissão eram similar a sua. Ele não saia em publico. Não pelo menos em situações normais...

Mas desde quando cuidar de uma criança era normal?

Ele não pretendia ficar com o bebê dos seus falecidos amigos... Não quando a criança o lembrava tanto dos pais cujo mártir, ele mesmo tinha sido. Carregar o bebê em suas mãos manchadas de sangue o corroia por dentro, triturando cada fibra de bom senso que ele ainda tinha. De alguma forma quando a criança recém nascida, que ele mesmo tinha arrancado da barriga da mãe, abria os olhos e encarava inocentemente a ele com olhos cor de mel, quase dourados e indícios de uma cabeleira da mesma cor nascendo a prior de sua cabeça.

"Azlain, por que você tinha que ser concebida?" Olhos verdes tomavam nota do formato pequeno do bebê em seu raio de alcance, também alerta a qualquer perigo na proximidade. E perigo, conhecendo Zedas à Red Cross, significava morte tanto para ele quanto para Azlain.

Eles podem achar você um erro... mas para mim você é a redenção, então fique viva criança.

Os pensamentos do assassino estavam confusos. Ele matara os pais de Azlain para proteger a criança, então por que a culpa o consumia como um veneno...? Percorrendo pelas suas veias e agarrando seu coração com a ferocidade de um Hatii devorando sua presa.

Claro que ele nem de longe estava se comparando as bestas de gelo e furia que habitavam os planaltos gelados de Lutie...

No entanto ele tinha que admitir que ser uma besta sem alma cujo único propósito era estraçalhar as carcaças de caçadores que iam atrás do monstro pelas suas presas ou pela gloria de ter aniquilado um monstro poderoso, era melhor que conviver como um desalmado, que ainda podia ver o sangue manchando as suas mãos, sangue de seus próprios amigos, mãos que seguravam a cria deles.

Zedas Rincher podia ser um assassino. Sim, era o que ele era e não desejara vida diferente... Cabelo verde, assim como os olhos, mas ele tinha consciência. O mínimo que podia fazer por aquele bebê era deixa-lo em mãos cuidadosas, pois as dele, temia, podia afogar a inocência da criança em tanto sangue.

Por aquele mesmo motivo ele estava às ruas naquela hora, o sol se pondo oferecia algumas sombras, mas mesmo assim ele não se sentia confortável, mas a pessoa que desejava encontrar só o veria se ele viesse durante o dia. Durante a noite os negócios de um assassino eram suspeitos demais. Mesmo com uma criança nos braços, os moradores daquela cidade o olhavam com suspeita. Zedas até aplaudia aquelas pessoas por não se deixarem enganar pelas aparências.

Nada mais do que esperado destas pessoas versadas nas artes da magia e da percepção sobrenatural. Podiam sentir a aura sombria que exalava do assassino, mesmo que a inocência da criança mascarasse essa essência temporariamente.

Cidade de Geffen. Alexander Callifissen observava com olhos aquinos de um azul profundo o assassino que caminhava quase que flutuando pelas ruas de Geffen. Com a hora do Rush tendo acabado a tanto tempo, o maximo que se viam pelas ruas eram mercadores, alquimistas e ferreiros guardando suas coisas e mercadorias de volta nos carrinhos e se preparando para a noite. E as vezes um ou outro viajante, que logo sumiam de vista se perdendo nas multidões que saiam das ruas e entravam nos bares e tavernas.

Claro, um dia comum... no entanto Alexander Callifissen não estava satisfeito. Aquele assassino simplesmente não se encaixava na cena. Alexander podia ter acabado de entrar no mundo mítico da magia e ser um mago de baixa categoria por enquanto, mas se era um dever de qualquer Geffeniano, era de proteger sua cidade.

Não era comum ao clã Callifissen o caminho da magia, muitos de seus membros eram ferreiros, com a guilda da classe exatamente nesta cidade... Mas Alexander não. Deste pequeno mostrara um interesse pelo desconhecido, e nada mais desconhecido, e portanto atraente, do que a visão de um assassino a plena luz do dia com uma criança nos braços seguindo até a casa de sua mãe e pai.

Com um ultimo suspiro que servia para acumular toda a sua força de vontade, o jovem mago trotou a plena velocidade até a casa de seus pais, localizada na parte norte do circulo central. Por algum motivo Alexander desconfiava que o formato circular da cidade servia para amplificar o efeito de sua influencia mágica. Sendo fundada por magos fazia sentido... apesar da reprimenda que sua mestra lhe dera por nutrir tais pensamentos.

Chegou bem a tempo de ouvir a curta conversa entre o assassino e seu pai.

"É esta a criança que me falou?" Fausto Callifissen sabia se tratar da criança, mas queria ter plena certeza antes de aceitar o fardo por ele e por sua esposa. Riayd logo atrás dele exclamou e o empurrou para trás, se pondo na frente do assassino sem nem um traço de preocupação no rosto, arrancou o bebê dos braços dele e aninhou em seus próprios.

"OH! mas que lindo bebê! Qual o nome dele senhor Rincher?" O assassino deu um sorriso sombrio, que nem por um instante tirou o sorriso do rosto de Riayd Callifissen.

"Azlain" Foi o que ele disse antes de virar de costas, e murmurar ao vento conforme desaparecia assim como os últimos raios de sol. "cuide bem dela..."

"Nós iremos..." Riayd murmurou de volta envolvendo Azlain em seus braços e entrando em casa apressada. Alexander e Fausto seguindo com os olhos o movimento da mulher...

O clã Callifissen... exímios ferreiros, bons lutadores, ricos comerciantes... tudo que o bebê precisava para crescer segura e longe das garras da Red Cross, pelo menos por enquanto...

Alexander se postou na frente do berço que tinha sido montado já faziam alguns dias em um dos quartos de hospedes que tinha em sua casa. A casa era grande, sim, com muitos quartos sobrando... mas o que mais intrigava Alexander, e era exatamente o que seus pais não o haviam contado, era o que diabos aquele bebê estava fazendo ali?!

Azlain era o nome daquilo?... Ele podia discernir as feições já proeminentes do bebê... cabelo cor de mel, quase dourado, assim como os olhos. Como se um brilho estranho os iluminasse para parecerem divinos. Olhos redondos e curiosos, seguravam tanta inocência quanto era possível a um bebê recém nascido e por fim bochechas rosadas que transmitiam saúde em todos os sentidos.

Se os seus pais queriam que aquele bebê se passasse por um Callifissen estavam redondamente enganados... Azlain não lembrava em nada o clã deles. Enquanto Alexander possuía uma cabeleira negra com cachos definidos caindo pelos seus ombros e olhos azuis escuros com aparência feroz. Pele um pouco mais escura devido aos seus antepassados de Morroc. Ele era uma copia masculina de sua mãe, Riayd, e tirando a cor dos olhos e os cabelos cacheados, também recemblava seu pai. Fausto, que tinha cabelo castanho e olhos negros.

Tanto Fausto como Riayd eram ferreiros, mestres exímios em seu trabalho.

Tinha mais um membro de sua família que ainda há de ser apresentado. Alexander tentou imaginar a reação de Carrira quando descobrisse a presença do bebê... Carrira era sua irmã mais velha e por hora estava em uma viajem às minas de carvão para coletar material de forja. Sendo ela também uma ferreira, mas diferente de seus pais, focava mais em suas habilidades de combate que de forja.

Não precisou indagar mais...

"Iiigh!" Carrira Callifissen estava em casa... "Um bebê?!" Ela gritou... Quando menos esperava, uma mulher mediana, que aparentava estar no meio de seus vinte anos, de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e olhos iguais aos seus passou correndo por ele e parou a meros centímetros do berço onde Azlain a olhava com interesse intrigado. Braços bem trabalhados mas mesmo assim graciosos pegaram delicadamente o bebê do berço e aninhou-o no peito da mulher que os possuía. Ela vestia um short jeans curto e botas medias na cor preta, usava um top preto por baixo da jaqueta branca. Uma pochete pendia frouxa em sua cintura, com um cinto onde estavam presos diversos bolsos e bolsas.

"Alex, qual o nome dele?!" Ela ainda tinha aquele sorriso no rosto, um arrepio cruzou as costas do jovem mago quando ele constatou que aquele era o mesmo sorriso que sua mãe tinha mais cedo. E ainda havia de perde-lo do rosto. Suspirou.

"Ela... Azlain" Os olhos da ferreira cintilaram... Um mal sinal.

"Eu juro pelas forças de Thor que eu vou proteger Azlain com a minha vida!" Alexander não sabia deste lado tão emocional de sua irmã... e quando ela olhou para ele com aquele fogo indescritível nos olhos que transbordavam determinação, ele sabia que não sobraria nada de bom para ele. "Você Callifissen de proveta, jure tambem!" Ela deu um jeito de apontar um dedo na cara de Alexander...

Callifissen de proveta? Esse era um apelido degradador novo por parte de Carrira. O jovem mago podia apenas suspirar e levantar a mão direita e jurar.

"Eu também..." Ela o olhou com suspeita, mas se deu por satisfeita. Colocou Azlain de volta no berço e deu as costas ao irmão. Ela nunca aceitara realmente o fato dele ter escolhido se tornar um mago ao invés de um ferreiro como o restante da família, mas por ele ser seu irmão, ela tinha que o tratar com pelo menos respeito...

Seja lá o que isso fosse no dicionário dela.

"Carrira, Alexander, por favor desçam aqui!" Ouviram sua mãe os chamando do primeiro andar da enorme casa do clã de ferreiros.

"Sim minha mãe?" Alexander cumprimentou sua mãe antes de se postar com a coluna reta ao lado de Carrira, ambos os irmãos encarando os pais.

Silencio.

"Queremos conversar sobre a vinda de Azlain" Fausto finalmente quebrou o silencio que ameaçara se tornar insuportável. Alexander arrebitou os ouvidos para esta informação. Um mago sempre faminto por conhecimentos não podia deixar passar a chance de esclarecer o maior dos mistérios daquele dia estranho.

"Quem era aquele assassino?" Alexander arriscou... se seus pais estavam por boa vontade fornecendo informação, então ele tinha que tirar proveito. Sentiu o olhar de Carrira queimando sua alma mas ignorou. Ela não sabia que quem deixara o bebê ali fora um assassino... ou sabia? Para começo de conversa Alexander não sabia nem que Carrira estava na cidade.

"Está falando do sr. Rincher?" Para sua surpresa quem falou isso foi a propria Carrira. Percebendo a interrogação na cara de seu irmão, a ferreira olhou para seus pais em busca de permissão para continuar a falar, com um aceno de cabeça, seu pai permitiu que seu caçula obtivesse tal conhecimento.

"Zedas Rincher, era um antigo parceiro meu, antes é claro dele entrar da Red Cross... depois disso perdemos contato. Faz anos, treinamos juntos como aprendizes" Carrira tinha um olhar triste, aquelas memórias eram dolorosas... Zedas era um amigo seu antes de ingressar na guilda dos ladrões, para mais tarde se associar com a Red Cross. Com isso cerrou a amizade deles com uma facada na, naquele tempo, mercadora.

"Mas e os pais da Azlain?" Alexander observava as expressões de seus pais endurecerem assim como o rosto de sua irmã se contorcer com uma certa agonia, que ameaçava irromper em lagrimas a qualquer minuto.

"Mortos" Riayd abriu a boca pela primeira vez... aquelas palavras soavam vazias vindas de sua mãe. "É tudo que sabemos... sr. Rincher contactou Carrira a algumas luas e pediu um favor dela... quando ouvimos isso de Carrira no começo estávamos apreensivos, e não se engane, ainda estamos, mas tivemos pena do pobre bebê e do fim que seus pais tiveram." A qualque instante a voz da matriarca Callifissen ameaçava se quebrar, mas não aconteceu. Ela parou de falar e quem assumiu foi Fausto.

"Por tanto quero que você e Carrira protejam este bebê... entendeu Alexander?" Não, ele não entendera... não era problema deles que este bebê perdera os pais, muitas crianças eram órfãs, mas ele não queria menear a cabeça e receber uma reprimenda dos pais... cerrou os punhos e murmurou.

"Sim meu pai..." Fausto sorriu e colocou uma mão no ombro do filho, que era duas cabeças mais baixo que o pai.

"Existem coisas que nem mesmo nós compreendemos Alexander... mas com o tempo a sabedoria nos vem, seja na forma da manipulação do aço, ou na forma de sua magia... só não subestime o desconhecido." O jovem mago sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez naquele dia... seu pai tinha razão em suas palavras, e alem do que, uma pequena culpa começou a britar nele pelo seu pensamento egoísta de alguns minutos atrás.

"Hn..." Baixou a cabeça e pediu benção de seus pais e subiu as escadas que levavam ate o primeiro andar da casa, onde o quarto onde repousava Azlain, ficava ao lado do seu. Entrou em seu quarto e puxou um livro da estante recheada de outros volumes, cada um parecendo mais velho que o outro... e colocando um par de óculos de leitura, se inclinou no balcão ao lado de sua cama e mergulhou nas palavras de sabedoria dos magos, sábios e bruxos que ricamente desenhadas, adornavam cada pagina daquele livro.

Enquanto isso, Carrira continuava na presença de seus pais.

"Vai ser complicado o nosso futuro" Riayd suspirou inclinando a cabeça e apoiando-a no ombro de Fausto, que com uma mão, acariciava delicadamente a cabeleira negra de sua esposa. A ferreira mais nova observava a cena com um sorriso entretido no rosto. Se permitiria sorrir vendo a união entre seus pais... porem passara pela sua cabeça que fim Zedas teria dado aos pais daquele bebê. Com certeza eles se amavam muito, podia sentir isso nos olhos daquele bebê... Um dia descobriria os mistérios que cercavam Azlain, um dia... E junto com isso, tambem descobrira as sombras que ainda flutuavam Zedas Rincher...

Em outro lugar, naquela mesma hora.

"Está pronto?" A voz de Algust Hervazain cortou pelo silencio de Juno... Já fazia tempo que o sol tinha se posto, mesmo assim, com a hora de se recolher e dormir para o dia seguinte ter chegado, o Professor continuava trabalhando, e forçando os seus subordinados a fazer o mesmo.

"Sim senhor" Yosef Demon, um proeminente bruxo se adiantou em responder o chefe de pesquisas do laboratório do Red Cross. Ao seu lado, segurando uma prancheta e ainda fazendo diversas anotações se postava a professora Reya Mac Pein.

"Mas senhor... a forma ainda contem muitos erros!" Reya Mac Pein deu um passo a frente e tentou mostrar frenética as anotações em sua caderneta... a sua grafia borrada escrita as pressas fora completamente ignorada por Algust Hervazain, que não tirava seus olhos da forma de uma gatuna amarrada em uma mesa de laboratório.

"Não importa! Quero Wickebine Tres desperta e ativa pelo amanhecer... tratem de iniciar o processo!" Wickebine Tres... uma alma que vivia nos laboratórios de Lighthalzen. De naturezas Gatunas, aquele clone controlável da verdadeira alma que assombrava os laboratórios antigos era o seu maior feito! Lorde Hades ficaria satisfeito sem duvida...

"Senhor... e a Mysteltain?" Yosef falou de repente parecendo mais nervoso que sua colega. A lendária arma que diziam ser feita a partir do visgo que fora usado por Loki, o deus das travessuras para assassinar Balder, o deus da luz, o seu sobrinho. Como parte da pesquisa, Algust Hervazain buscava recriar a espada de Mysteltain, para completar a sua arma.

"Traga-a para mim..." Reya Mac Pein soltou um audível suspiro... aparentemente a arma não estava pronta ainda.


	3. prólogo do amanhecer

Anthen

**Anthen.**

**Prólogo do amanhecer.**

Aparentemente August Hervazain não estava esperando os resultados expostos pela sua equipe, pois seu humor estava nas alturas e ele descontava em cada e qualquer uma criatura viva que cruzava seu caminho.

"Como pode?! Como pode ser tamanho fracasso?!" Ele berrou pela o que parecia ser a centésima vez aquele dia. Seus punhos cerrados e suor escorrendo de sua testa. Normalmente ele usaria as vestes de sua profissão na cor azul escura, no entanto a muito tempo tinha descartado os tecidos de seu braço e a pele de raposa. Reya parecia tanto ou mais aflita, mas não se despia daquele jeito... Se contentava em se abanar de leve com um pequeno leque.

"Senhor se acalme! Vamos nos aproveitar disso!" Reya tentou argumentar, apenas para ganhar um olhar tão frio e malévolo por parte de August que calou a boca e deu alguns passos para trás. Quase podia ver a energia arcana flutuando em ondas roxas ao redor de seu chefe. Estavam em uma sala de reuniões privadas em Yuno, a cidade flutuante. Na guilda dos professores.

Quando Yosef Demon chegou na sala levando pelas mãos um menininho de aparentemente três anos, com cabelos negros e olhos do mais profundo esmeralda. Tinha na testa tatuado um símbolo que lembrava uma espada, a franja cobrindo parcialmente seu olho direito. Ele vestia trajes de aprendiz e carregava nas mãos à frente do corpo, uma bainha de uma cor negra cravejada com esmeraldas.

"É ele?" August perguntou irritado, seus olhos analisando imediatamente a imagem do menino... que parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Se por 'ele' está querendo dizer Mysteltain estão sim... mas ele prefere ser chamado de Lasariff." Yosef respondeu cuidadosamente, se apressando em enxotar o menino a sua frente.

"C-Como pode?" Reya gaguejou, seu rosto com a expressão de puro choque.

"O que? A espada ter a forma de um humano?" Yosef retorquiu sarcasticamente, mas recobrou a compostura quando recebeu uma repreensão visual de August.

"Realmente é muito interessante...mas mesmo assim um fracasso!" August verbalizou sua fúria mais uma vez de forma bem clara.

"Senhor... vejo que estais no comando aqui." Mysteltain falou um pouco incerto. Sua voz monotonica fez com que Reya se arrepiasse. August se virou para a 'espada'.

"Sim... estou." Mysteltain ficou encarando August por algum tempo... contemplando o que dizer. Quando finalmente abriu a boca para falar, fora interrompido por uma batida ríspida na porta.

"Quem é?" Yosef gritou irritado. As batidas apenas continuaram sem que houvesse respostas.

"Pode entrar" August respondeu por Yosef.

"Senhor... cumpri minha missão." Um homem de cabelos verdes e olhos igualmente verdes entrou silenciosamente no recinto, quase como se estivesse flutuando de tão silencioso, seus pés quase não tocavam o chão.

"Que bom! Pelo menos alguem faz seu trabalho" O Professor chefe disse secamente encarando ambos os seus assistentes que se limitaram a ficar cada um de um lado de Mysteltain.

"Mas senhor-!" Reya tentou argumentar mas August a cortou.

"Reya! Enquanto Zedas me conta de sua missão, quero que você se livre desse pirralho." A professora não tinha que ser dita duas vozes... dentro da Red Cross, "se livrar" de alguem, significava matar esse alguem. Sem pensar, ela acenou com a cabeça e agarrou as pequenas mãos do menino e o arrastou para fora da sala. Yosef ficara para trás.

Ela o arrastou até uma pequena praça na cidade de Yuno. Havia apenas algumas arvores cujas folhas estavam acinzentadas e diversos bancos espalhados pelos cantos. Em um canto exposto, uma funcionaria da corporação Kafra bocejava preguiçosamente anotando em uma prancheta.

"Senhorita O que farás com minha pessoa?" A voz infantil de Mysteltain fez Reya recobrar seus sentidos desnorteados. Ela parou e ficou encarando o menino de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. A bainha jamais saindo de suas mãos.

"Suponho que saiba o que eu TENHO que fazer?" Perguntou tentando segurar o nervosismo.

"Deves acabar com minha existência" Foi o que ele respondeu, mas logo em seguida, após alguns segundos de silencio completou. "Mas não farás isso" E deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Na-Não!" Reya gritou, atraindo a atenção da Kafra... dando um pequeno aceno, a funcionaria voltou a analisar uma prancheta. "Eu não sou homicida!" A kafra deu mais uma olhadela, coçou o nariz e ignorou... o menino continuava a encarar a professora estranhamente.

"Então o que farás comigo?"

"EU não SEI!"...

Enquanto isso.

A Alice é um monstro estranho... não por sua aparência, pois parecia ser uma mulher jovem, de longos cabelos negros e compridos, e olhos vermelhos cintilantes. Tudo isso incrementado com um uniforme de faxineira com avental e tudo.

De fato, a Alice é um monstro estranho, sendo, inclusive domesticável por humanos. Muitas pessoas iam até Glast Hein, a cidade dos mortos para tentar convencer uma Alice a segui-los. Mas ela não é uma morta, não, ao contrario disso. Por isso mesmo a Alice é um monstro estranho...

No entanto, Bororo não era tão estranha como qualquer Alice fosse, não, ela era diferente, ou talvez apenas estranha no ponto de vista das Alices... Seja o que fosse, á Bororo a Alice foi incumbida a tarefa de ser babá do bebê Azlain. Papel que ela desenrolava com uma maestria quase maternal.

"Shhhsss..." As vezes os Callifissen pegavam sua Alice Bororo pelos corredores da casa murmurando e cantarolando antigas cantigas de ninar para o bebê Azlain. E a menina parecia ter uma afinidade incomum com as antigas musicas de Glast Hein. Afinal a cidade dos mortos já fora viva um dia. E graças ao Lorde das Trevas hoje é o que é. Um antro frio e desolado com zumbis e criaturas malignas rondando cada perímetro da cidade.

"Um dia vou te levar para conhecer Glast Hein!" Alexander ia passando pela frente do quarto de sua irmã mais nova adotiva. Ainda era de manha, portanto ele não estava arrumando e possuía aquela cara inchada e sonolenta, mas mesmo assim parou na batente da porta para ouvir a babá de Azlain. "É tão bonito! Você vai ver, eu e minhas irmãs fazemos o possível para deixa-lo sempre limpo!"

E aparentemente não faziam um bom trabalho. Alexander pensou... querendo sair dali e apressar seu dia mas a curiosidade por ouvir um conto Glast Heinsense era mais forte. Afinal a cultura da antiga cidade ainda permanecia um mistério, e um conto popular sem duvida era algo imperdível.

"Daí você vai ver meu gatinho de estimação... bem não de estimação, mas ele sempre me segue querendo que eu lhe de comida." Rapidamente o mago associou as Alices aos Gatos de Folha, que as seguiam por ai. "Ah e tem também o mestre Lorde das Trevas!" Nisso Alexander teve de intervir, achava que por algum senso interno que Azlain ainda era muito bebê para ouvir as historias e os rastros sangrentos que envolviam o Lorde das Trevas de Glast Hein.

"Bororo, está na hora de alimentar a Azlain." Sim, ele sabia que era apenas um bebê...

Enquanto Alexander pegava Azlain no colo e a levava até a cozinha onde ainda iria preparar uma garrafa de mamadeira...

Uma mulher postando vestes pomposas de professora caminhava lenta e cautelosamente pela pequena cidade-satelite de Prontera, Izlude segurando nas mãos de uma criança que a seguia silenciosamente. Os longos cabelos cinza opacos da mulher iam de um lado para o outro acompanhando o andar elegante dela. Seu nariz empinado sustentava a armação de um monóculo, um fino fio de ouro o prendendo às roupas. Enquanto que a criança vestia um capuz vermelho fechado, cobrindo todo o seu rosto.

"Mais rápido Lasariff!" Ela guinchou, mas sua voz controladamente baixa para apenas o menino ouvir continha traços de nobreza, como algo imprimido ou um sotaque diferente dos demais. "Temos que chegar lá antes do amanhecer" Ela acrescentou movendo a própria cabeça para dar ênfase. Os longos fios acinzentados acompanhando o movimento sempre, como que feitos da mais fina seda.

E realmente, nobreza ela era. Reya Macpein, professora renomada de Yuno. Nascida de pais Lordes... não quis seguir a linhagem da família por... como pensava na época, possuir horizontes mais amplos. Mas agora que suas memórias a levavam ao passado, era obrigada a admitir que talvez seguir o caminho da cavalaria não fosse tão ruim quanto a situação na qual estava metida agora.

Ela, Reya Macpein, reles lacaia de uma organização criminosa, Reya, cujas pesquisas em cima de seres vivos... _incluindo_ humanos, fariam qualquer outro estudioso perder a razão como Albert Hervazain ou Yosef Demon. Seus companheiros de laboratório e pesquisa na área mágica. Mas ela não. Ela não se daria ao luxo de perder a sanidade e a moral que ainda circulava em suas veias.

Não. A ética de uma família de lordes certamente ganhava dos inescrupulosos caminhos que seguiam a Red Cross... por mais que ela tenha jurado com sangue lealdade ao clã, era leal antes a si mesma e ao que considerava certo para sua consciência.

E isso fora motivos suficientes para que ela decidisse não "dar um fim" na vida da inocente criança nascida artificialmente com o único propósito de ser uma arma. Mysteltain não merecia morrer só por que não surgira ao mundo com seu propósito correto._ Era_ para ele ser uma espada! Não um humano!... no entanto, depois de pesquisas sobre pesquisas e um exame atrás do outro, nada revelou sobre o motivo pelo qual a criação da arma suprema saira errado.

Ah mas eles tentariam de novo. Se tentariam. Funcionavam na base de tentativa e erro. Falharam desta vez, ótimo, iriam aprender com os erros mas não desistir. Foi essa linha de pensamento que os levaram a criação do projeto LT... O soldado perfeito.

Mas assim que ia entrar em um pensamento mais profundo sobre o estranho projeto ordenado por Hades para criar o soldado perfeito, uma voz metalica mesmo assim infantil chamou sua atenção.

"Senhorita... estamos aqui" A dupla parou diante de um enorme prédio... com o pátio seguindo o mesmo exemplo. Duas enormes portas de madeira bloqueavam a passagem. Acima da porta, um domo com o desenho entalhado de um homem montado em um cavalo galopando.

"A guilda dos espadachins..." Reya murmurou baixo apenas para si mesma. Mas Mysteltain a ouviu e não segurou a pergunta.

"Por que estamos aqui?" A professora desviou os olhos do prédio e encontrou o olhar do menino por dentro do capuz. Verde esmeralda encontrando um preto sólido e sem vida.

"Por que é aqui que você vai ficar" Ela quebrou o contato visual e segurou a mão do garoto mais forte ainda, recomeçando a andar, ia praticamente arrastando Mysteltain prédio adentro...

Assim que colocaram os pés dentro do estabelecimento, foram recebidos por um homem gigantesco. Longa barba loira corria pelo seu rosto e o loiro acompanhava a ondulação de seu cabelo... Ele trajava vestes de um mestre espadachim. Uma calça marrom presa por um cinto, botas de couro até o joelho e uma pequena cinta presa na cintura que servia para prender a bainha de sua espada. Vestia uma camiseta de algodão tingida de amarelo, e por cima desta uma malha de ferro para proteção disfarçada com o que parecia ser uma capa que subia até antes do queixo.

"Então você veio finalmente!" Sua voz grossa soou forte e aterradora, cortando o silencio que os acompanhava durante a viajem.

"Mestre..." Reya disse se curvando respeitosamente. "Este é Lasariff Mysteltain, o garoto o qual lhe falei em minha carta" O mestre espadachim deu uma boa olhada em Mysteltain, o analisando... depois de uma longa pausa, levou as mãos ao queixo e ficou alisando a sua barba loira.

"Ele possui a postura correta... sim... meio desajeitado mas isso some com a infância... parece responsável, olhar serio, não me dará problemas treina-lo... Aceito!" Terminou seu discurso estendendo uma mão coberta por uma grossa luva de couro em direção a Reya.

"Muita gentileza sua Mestre" Reya se curvou novamente antes de aceitar a mão do espadachim que insistentemente não sumia de sua frente. Se virou para o garoto que analisava o mestre da mesma forma que fora avaliado. "Misty..." ela o chamou com mais afeição do que pretendia.

"Sim senhorita?" Novamente negro encontrou com verde. Ele não parecia nem um pouco curioso, nem tão pouco afetado pela súbita mudança no tom da professora.

"Eu não disse a ele de onde você veio, nem o que você é... Para ele você é meu primo distante e bastardo, o Mestre é um antigo amigo e o aceitou, então estude e treine, fique forte e proteja a si mesmo... me entende?" Mysteltain acenou com a cabeça... apesar de ainda não entender o que a palavra "bastardo" queria dizer, sabia muito bem os problemas que envolviam suas origens. E ainda mais problemas o "o que" que ele era. "Ótimo" Surpreendendo até a si mesma, Reya se curvou e plantou um beijo delicado na testa da criança, como que a abençoando antes de dar as costas e caminhar para fora da guilda, o ar atrás de si parado, como que se ela nunca tivesse entrado ali antes.

O mestre ficou observando a elegante professora deixar a guilda antes de se virar ao menino ainda alisando a sua barba loira.

"Siga-me... vou lhe mostrar seu quarto... apesar de que acho que dormir vai ser impossível já que a julgar pela hora já está quase na hora do treino..." Olhou para Mysteltain que o seguia com a cabeça e os olhos. "Então? Quer começar ainda hoje?"

"Sim..." O mestre sorriu... iria gostar daquele aluno.

_**- oito anos depois – **_

Uma garotinha de aproximadamente oito anos corria as ruas de Geffen apressadamente. Seu cabelo loiro em um penteado curto voava com o vento provocado pela alta velocidade em que a criança se encontrava correndo. Já estava na entrada sul da cidade quando por descuido esbarrou em alguem.

"Por favor me desculpe!" Ela se curvou para o estranho que sorria por debaixo de um chapéu verde e pontudo. Ele usava uma capa verde e marrom, por cima de uma camiseta marrom e calças da mesma cor. Um rubi vermelho prendia a capa no lugar e um violão estava preso firmemente as suas costas com uma cinta que atravessava pela frente de seu corpo. Como todos na cidade de Geffen, ele possuía um ar de magia e mistério que encantou a menina na hora.

"Ah... não ah o que se desculpar minha jovem!" O homem riu, sua voz musical vez com que a atração da menina por ele aumentasse consideravelmente. Ele tinha o rosto jovem mas marcado por algumas marcas e cicatrizes... Seus olhos de um tom verde escuro contavam milhares de lendas e historias. "Meu nome é Errende o Bardo. A seu dispor! (_NIA. Errende o Bardo existe de verdade no jogo, podem procurar ao sul de Geffen_)" Desta vez foi ele quem se curvou.

Algumas pessoas que passavam ao redor pararam momentaneamente para observar Azlain e sorriram. Aquela era a afilhada do mestre Ferreiro da cidade.

"Prazer em conhece-lo senhor Bardo!" A menina acenou seguindo seu caminho correndo, desta vez mais rápido ainda. Errende ficou olhando a menina de cabelos dourados se afastar com um pequeno sorriso gentil plantado nos lábios. Não conseguira pegar aquela ouvinte para ouvir suas historias e musicas, mas o próximo certamente seria seu!

A menina continuou correndo, desviando das altas e imponentes figuras de magos, bruxos, sábios e até arquimagos, dentre outras classes e profissões que rondavam as ruas movimentadas de Geffen. Até chegar a uma grande casa pintada de branco...

E o sol já estava se pondo.

Se ficar confuso a linha de personagens por favor me dêem um toque XD


	4. preludio do entardecer

Anthen

**Anthen.**

**Prelúdio do entardecer.**

"Está atrasada Azlain!" A voz de uma mulher soou como um trovão em uma noite tempestuosa. A jovem menina de cabelos loiros que acabara de entrar de fininho em casa esperando não ser ouvida deu um salto. Os olhos cor de mel quase dourados se arregalaram com o susto fazendo com que o pequeno corpo tremesse e mechas de fios loiros saltitassem.

"De-desculpe Irmã!" A menina loira baixou a cabeça e pronunciou com a voz nervosa... logo em seguida ouviu risadas e procurou do Hall de entrada de sua casa de onde vinha a voz de sua irmã mais velha que agora ria com gosto. De que piada Azlain ainda não descobrira.

"Venha até a fornalha! Tenho um presente para você!" E assim Azlain o fez, conhecendo de cor o caminho até a fornalha onde trabalhavam os três ferreiros que moravam na mesma casa que ela.

Ao chegar lá, quase instantaneamente, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas por causa da fuligem que subia das chamas. A beira de uma bigorna, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e cacheados trabalhava em uma peça comprida e fina. A mulher possuía a pele morena e gotículas de suor caiam de sua testa e respingavam na peça em brasa, fazendo subir uma pequena e quase invisível nuvem de vapor que se misturava com o ar pesado e quente já cheio de fumaça.

"Carrira...!" A menina chamou tentando ganhar a atenção da mulher. Seus cabelos loiros agora já encardidos apesar de estar ali a apenas alguns segundos. Não estava se sentindo bem e uma tosse irrompei de sua garganta ferindo-a um pouco.

A tosse da menina pareceu despertar a mulher chamada Carrira de sua ocupação. Com uma ultima martelada em sua peça que brilhava dourada, a colocou de volta das chamas onde línguas de fogo a lambiam. Faíscas roçavam em sua luva mas a Ferreira não parecia se importar com o calor.

"Um minuto Azzy" Retirou novamente a peça das chamas, o dourado mais reforçado e a deitou na bigorna, descendo o seu martelo com força controlada sobre o objeto. O moldando com maestria. Seu martelo de Oridecon tremia com o impacto, mandando ondas pelo braço forte da mulher... Olhos afiados encaravam a peça cintilante com ferocidade.

Apesar do desconforto, ver um ferreiro em ação era sempre muito interessante. O calor, as batidas de metal, as faíscas que voavam, os metais se contorcendo. Tudo isso instigava a admiração de Azlain. Era um momento mágico onde nas mãos do homem, um pedaço aparentemente inútil de Aço ou Ferro se tornava uma arma, uma ferramenta.

Finalmente depois da ultima colisão martelo-peça incandescente, a Ferreira usando as grossas luvas feitas com pele de monstro colocou o fruto de seu trabalho em uma bacia de metal cheia de água. Ao primeiro contato, uma nuvem de vapor subiu viciosamente ocupando toda a sala da fornalha.

Então, suada, suja e encardida, mas com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, a Ferreira retira a peça da água ainda com a luva... gotículas de agua ainda evaporavam da superfície da recém forjada Alarbarda. Como pedira o seu cliente, a lança possuía a propriedade do fogo, a especialidade da família Callifissen.

A lança cintilava com a luz etérea vinda do fogo, refletindo em sua lamina que lembrava o formato de um machado, raios avermelhados... Se seus olhos pudessem ver a lança que a Ferreira segurava, enxergaria pequenos padrões em forma de círculos vermelhos que absorviam parte da luz avermelhada do fogo.

Um trabalho magnífico como quase tudo que Carrira Callifissen fazia. Apesar de que a Ferreira em si não ter muita habilidade em forja, ainda possuía no sangue o talento nato para faze-lo, e quando, em raras ocasiões o fazia, era sempre valorizado seu trabalho.

Gostava dos campos e cavernas onde poderia usar suas habilidades e força em combates, não encabeçando um carrinho dedicado a vendas e aos negócios como seus pais. Por isso se focara em ficar forte e ágil.

Quando finalmente a peça esfriou, Carrira a deixou de lado e se virou para a garotinha loira, que por pouco não se comparava a si em matéria de sujeira.

"Eh he heh..." Riu nervosa vendo o rosto quase reprovador de sua pequena irmã. "Eu vou te dar um presente esqueceu?" Colocou a mão na cintura e sorriu ao ver um sorriso se espalhar pelo rosto da menina.

"O que é?!" Azlain perguntou recobrando a animação. Seguiu Carrira para fora da sala da fornalha até uma pequena copa. A mulher abriu um armário e retirou um copo, servindo-se a vontade da jarra de água sob a mesa.

"Baaah! Que sede!" Carrira exclamou. Observava pelo canto do olho Azlain... seu rosto aos poucos mostrando aborrecimento. "Nada melhor que um copo de água depois de um trabalho bem feito!" Desta vez se virou totalmente para a irmã... que com Carrira de costa mandava uma careta... Pega de surpresa a menina tentou se recompor.

"Hmm..." Cruzou os braços. A mulher ainda sorria...

Crianças.

"A propósito!...Você sabe quando o tal lorde virá buscar a Alabarda?" Azlain olhou a irmã mais velha de cima a baixo, refletindo se respondia ou não... mas resolveu pela primeira opção. Com um suspiro disse.

"Ouvi mamãe comentar... hoje de tarde!" Cerrou os olhos. "Agora meu presente!"

"Certo certo..." A mulher esticou preguiçosamente a mão e a enfiou na pochete que pendia frouxa na sua cintura. Depois de procurar um pouco finalmente achou o item que buscava. "Voi la" Tirou a mão da pochete com o punho fechado sob algum objeto.

"O que é?!" Azlain exclamou ficando cada vez mais excitada.

Quando Carrira abriu as mãos, um belo laço vermelho só mostrou a vista da menina. Olhos cor de mel se iluminaram quando Carrira delicadamente amarrou a fita vermelha na parte de trás da cabeça da menina.

"Tome cuidado com ele..." Carrira fechou os olhos a fez um cafuné na menina que exclamou e saiu do abraço da irmã.

"Muito obrigada mana!" A mulher de longos cabelos negros e cacheados riu... Agora só faltava encontrar um certo alguém...

Em algum lugar.

"Onde você esteve?" Um garoto de treze anos com cabelos negros e olhos verdes esmeraldas perguntou a um homem mais velho que se ocultava por trás de uma mascara. O menino usava trajes frouxos. Uma camisa de lã oculta por um sobretudo curto amarelo com tecido aveludado que vinha até o pulso. Um cinto de couro envolvia sua cintura prendendo calças largas que terminavam no joelho. Botas até a canela com dois protetores na frente presos por cintas, assim como protetores de joelho.

"Não te interessa" Respondeu friamente um homem com feições parecidas com as do garoto, mas muito mais envelhecidas e duras. O homem também tinha os olhos verdes, mas em um tom mais escuro e os cabelos dele eram verdes limo. Da mesma cor que os olhos. Coberto por uma capa comprida e um capuz não se podia discernir muito mais que seu rosto. Mas pelo jeito que seu corpo se fundia com as sombras, podia-se deduzir que era um assassino. E um dos bons no ramo.

"Hunf... como você quiser irmão..." O garoto respondeu imitando o tom frio do irmão. Estavam os dois em um pequeno quarto na cidade arida e desértica de Morroc. Também conhecida como a capital dos gatunos e assassinos.

"Não vá fazer tolice Fowl" O homem mais velho disse lançando um olhar frio em direção ao garoto.

"Você é exatamente a pessoa certa que deveria me julgar né?" Seu tom de ironia fez uma sobrancelha esverdeada se erguer da parte do assassino. "Pra mim chega..." Com isso, atravessou o quarto e saiu... não olhando para trás.

O assassino seguiu com os olhos a figura do garoto até perde-lo de vista... levou uma das mãos ao rosto e deu um suspiro cansado. Zedas Rincher já fizera muita coisa errada... e a única coisa que não queria era ver seu irmão mais novo seguir o mesmo caminho.

Deu um pequeno e triste sorriso. Parece que crianças órfãs tinham costume de irem para sob seus cuidados. Chegava a ser cômico que um assassino frio pudesse cuidar de uma criança. E nos últimos sete anos, desde que descobrira a morte da mãe de Fowl... segunda esposa de seu pai... que teria que cuidar de seu irmão.

Não que fosse sua obrigação nem nada, mas não queria que o menino crescesse sozinho. Poderia arrumar uma família para ele, mas iria contra os desejos de sua falecida... se é que podia chamar... madrasta...

As palavras dela soaram em seus ouvidos.

'Quero que ele seja criado pelas suas mãos... e somente as suas...' Ironia? Sim... muita ironia.

E fora isso que ele fizera... criara o seu irmão do jeito que podia. Deixando-o em sua pequena casa em Morroc onde passara metade de sua vida. O garoto ficava a maior parte do tempo sozinho, e deve regar inúmeras magoas contra o irmão mais velho. Fowl encarava Zedas com tremenda intensidade, que o assassino mais velho indagava se o menino não iria atacar sua garganta a qualquer minuto caso abaixasse sua sempre erguida guarda.

"Que seja... estou indo fazer o meu teste" Fowl disse em um tom baixo, quase um sussurro.

Que teste?

Por algum motivo, Zedas não precisava perguntar ao irmão mais novo de que teste ele estava falando. Estava imprimido nos olhos do jovem gatuno que decidira seu futuro... Ele tentaria entrar na guilda dos assassinos.

"Faça como quiser..." O assassino mais velho replicou fechando os olhos e descansando por um momento os seus pensamentos. Fowl saia de seu campo de percepção rapidamente.

Naquela mesma tarde, não muito longe de Geffen.

"Mestre, vamos demorar muito? Quero continuar meu treinamento." Um cavaleiro montado majesticamente em seu peco-peco falou quebrando o silencio etéreo que envolvia a floresta que agora atravessavam, quase nas fronteiras da cidade de Geffen, conhecida como a cidade da magia. O cavaleiro em si era uma visão proeminente em destacada... longos cabelos negros que contilavam refletindo o sol. Feições infantis mesmo assim masculinas, pele branca, sem falha ou cicatriz para manchar a sua pureza. Olhos esmeralda observavam a sua frente com frieza...

O acompanhante mais velho deste cavaleiro, um lorde já com seus cabelos brancos replicou um pouco zangado, mas mesmo assim o tom de brincadeira era implícito em sua voz.

"Lazariff meu bom amigo! Já lhe disse que não sou mais seu mestre... deixei de ser no momento em que você entrou na ordem da cavalaria... e não, não vamos demorar muito em Geffen, apenas o suficiente para mim resolver alguns negócios." O lorde mantinha o tom grave... os olhos do cavaleiro cerraran-se com o aborrecimento obvio de seu dono.

"Que negócios mestre?" O sorriso do lorde se desfez... apesar das inúmeras tentativas que fizera buscando conhecer melhor o jovem rapaz, saira frustrado em todas... parecia que dentro do coração do jovem cavaleiro que antes fora seu aprendiz existia uma barreira de pedra, que impedia qualquer contato humano... a única coisa que o seu formal aprendiz mantinha de relacionamento com ele era uma formalidade cutânea, não pnetrada, que confundiria um recém observador a confundir os dois a sendo apenas brevemente apresentados.

"Nenhum de sua conta..." Respondeu imitando o tom frio de Lazariff. Não ligou pelo fato visível de que os ombros do cavaleiro se encolheram, quase dolorosamente e apertou a rédea de sua própria montaria, fazendo o grand-peco aumentar a velocidade, saindo do lado do cavaleiro onde estivera e se postando a alguns passos a frente. Sua armadura prateada refletindo o sol diretamente no rosto do cavaleiro, que fechou os olhos com a irritação da luz mas ignorou...

Afinal ele merecia aquele treinamento depois do que fizera ao seu mestre... Gostava do velho lorde como seu próprio pai, afinal o velho lorde fora seu tutor na ordem dos cavaleiros depois que ele saira de Izlude, da guilda dos espadachins, pronto para evoluir em sua carreira.

Mais que um pai... fora seu tutor, seu meste... e mesmo assim o jovem e bonito cavaleiro não se via em condições de abrir seu coração, seus sentimentos para o velho. Dando um longo suspiro, o garoto também puxou as rédeas de sua montaria e se apressou para seguir os passos de seu mestre... visível e claramente abatido pelas duras palavra do jovem cavaleiro.

Algumas horas depois em Geffen.

O jovem cavaleiro e seu mestre, o Lorde chegaram a uma casa grande, com uma enorme fornalha visível no quintal. O cavaleiro de longos cabelos negros observava tudo com intricada curiosidade... não tivera muitos encontros com ferreiros, mas sabia se tratar de seres rudes e mal educados... Pelo menos em suas próprias experiências.

"Oh... Lorde Lyucraft! Veio já?!" Uma mulher muito mais velha que Lazariff recebeu-os com um caloroso sorriso. Ela tinha cabelos negros também, mas diferente dos do cavaleiro, os dela eram selvagens, mantidos cacheados e soltos. A pele morena dela brilhava ao sol, fazendo com que o jovem garoto cavaleiro se sentisse estranho. Um sentimento de queimação brotou em sua bochecha, e por medo de ser pego da discrepância de ato tão vil, cobriu seu rosto com seu helmo.

Mas desceu do peco-peco assim como seu mestre para falar com a mulher.

"Lazariff! Venha conhecer uma antiga conhecida minha. Carrira Callifissen" O mestre exclamou puxando o cavaleiro pelo ombro para a frente da mulher que sorria para o menino... aparentemente o velho mestre tinha esquecido do incidente de mais cedo. Coisa que Lazariff estava muito grato. "Carrira, este aqui é meu aprendiz... Mysteltain Lasariff... apesar de que não falta muito para ele me passar!" O velho disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha... que apesar de invalida mente, afetou o cavaleiro que sorriu também.

"Oh... eu terminei a sua lança ainda hoje de manha! Um trabalho magnífico se me permite! Sabe que eu faço apenas por você não?" Ela continuou falando e falando, enquanto guiava o lorde e o cavaleiro para dentro da confortável casa... "Por favor retirem suas armaduras... tenho certeza de que querem descansar um pouco." Lazarrif tinha que dar o braço a torcer... aquela ferreira não era nada do que ele imaginava ser os outros de sua mesma ordem. Ela não era rude e não falou um palavrão sequer como os outros ferreiros que serviam a ordem dos cavaleiros.

Mysteltain estava prestes a murmurar um não quando seu mestre o salvou...

"Sinto muito Carrira, não temos muito tempo... apenas viemos buscar meu presente de graduação para meu aprendiz." Os olhos do cavaleiro se arregalaram. Então seu mestre iria lhe dar aquela lança de que falara praticamente a semana toda?!

"Me-mestre?" Não conseguiu formar palavras, apenas ficou encarando o sorriso malicioso de seu mestre.

"Não foi nada Lazariff... Afinal voce é meu precioso companheiro não?"...

Fim do cap \o\


End file.
